


Charles and Hillary: The Affair

by LadyAer1 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Celebrity Smut Stories [2]
Category: Country Music RPF, Lady Antebellum (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Chillary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sex, Internal Conflict, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Single!Charles Kelley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/LadyAer1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I know this is absolutely horrible. And I know that Charles and Hillary would never cheat on their respective partners (at least I'm pretty sure they wouldn't), but after watching their Own The Night World Tour DVD and their Wheels up Tour DVD, and seeing one of their shows in person, I've noticed that Charles and Hillary really seem like there's something intimate between them. Something more than friendship. So I decided to write this.</p></blockquote>





	Charles and Hillary: The Affair

Hillary high-fived Charles and Dave as they walked backstage after a concert.  
"That was...amazing," she said with a smile, "I think that was the best show we've ever done."  
Charles nodded.  
"Yeah," Charles said, "it was amazing. I think you might be right."

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

Hillary leaned over the rail, looking down at where her and the other members of Lady Antebellum had performed two hours before. She wasn't really looking at the stage however.

 _I love Chris. And I love Charles. What do I do,_ she thought, _I don't want to leave either of them, and I can't be with them both. What the hell do I do with this situation?_

She suddenly felt arms wrapped around her. She turned, shifting awkwardly due to the arms, and looked up at Charles, who was looking at her with love and concern.  
"You alright, Hills?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a half-smile as she looked at her secret boyfriend.

Charles leaned down and gently kissed her. The kiss sent flutters through Hillary, as kissing Charles always did. Hillary knew she was in love with both Charles and Chris, which made her situation really complicated. They broke the kiss reluctantly.

"You seem stressed," Charles said gently, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong. Shut up and kiss me," she said.

He obliged, kissing her again. Her tongue slid into his mouth and she reached down to unsnap his pants. She broke the kiss, dropping to her knees and pulling down his underwear. She took his hard length in her mouth, flicking his head with her tongue. He groaned as her velvety mouth sucked him off. She took her mouth off his cock before he could cum, and stripped erotically. She kissed Charles again, pulling his shirt off. She laid on her back and allowed him entry. He pushed himself gently into her womanhood, and she moaned slightly. He began to gently pump himself in and out of her. She moaned again, and when she finally reached orgasm, she arched her back and screamed. Her final cry of pleasure brought Charles to orgasm and his cock pulsed as he shot his seed into her. He pulled out as two more streams of cum emitted from his cock, splashing on her stomach and breasts. She took him in her mouth again, and he hardened for the second time. This time, she didn't stop before he cummed and he shoot his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it and they rose, cleaning off and getting dressed. They kissed again, very briefly and walked out to join their bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I know this is absolutely horrible. And I know that Charles and Hillary would never cheat on their respective partners (at least I'm pretty sure they wouldn't), but after watching their Own The Night World Tour DVD and their Wheels up Tour DVD, and seeing one of their shows in person, I've noticed that Charles and Hillary really seem like there's something intimate between them. Something more than friendship. So I decided to write this.


End file.
